Current vehicle safety systems utilize various sensors for detecting objects relative to the vehicle; however these systems are extremely limited in their application and function. For example, vehicle backup assistance devices employ a camera and display to provide video images to the driver of the coverage zone behind the vehicle. In addition, various other sensors have been employed to detect objects located within the coverage zone proximate to the vehicle—for example, radar sensors have been used to detect an object, the distance to and the velocity of the object relative to the vehicle; however, these systems simply inform the driver of conditions surrounding the vehicle, and do not interact with vehicle systems to proactively, concurrently, or retroactively prevent, mitigate or reduce collision effects or protect the driver or passengers.
Increasingly, vehicles are being equipped with sensors that generate data for interpreting surrounding terrain and environment objects. Data generated from sensors may be utilized by various vehicular systems such as adaptive cruise control, braking, or other active safety features, however, the present invention will make apparent the ability, in one embodiment, to utilize sensory input and torque to alter the vehicle state using righting forces through a Control Moment Gyroscope (CMG) adaptive control system for orientation and rotational speed of one or more flywheels coupled to a vehicle.
Furthermore, as the demand increases for alternative vehicles such as hybrid, electric, and fuel cell vehicles, it becomes important to minimize vehicle weight and maximize vehicle interior volume. Current vehicle component cooling systems, such as radiators, are typically bolt-on components that significantly increase non-interior vehicle volume. Furthermore, current vehicle component cooling systems fail to address the significant heat generation of non-motor components, such as electrical components (e.g., computing device components). What is needed is a vehicle component cooling system that efficiently reduces vehicle component operating temperatures while also not adversely affecting vehicle size or weight.